A wireless communication system supports a frame structure according to the technical specification. For example, a 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) system supports frame structures of three types. The frame structures of three types include a type 1 frame structure applicable to FDD (frequency division duplex), a type 2 frame structure applicable to TDD (time division duplex), and a type 3 frame structure for a transmission of a unlicensed frequency band.
In a wireless communication system such as the LTE system, a TTI (transmission time interval) means a basic time unit with which an encoded data packet is transmitted through a physical layer signal.
A TTI of the LTE system is composed of one subframe. That is, a time domain length of a PRB (physical RB (resource block)) pair as a minimum unit of a resource allocation is 1 ms. To support the transmission of the 1 ms TTI unit, a physical signal and a channel are mainly defined by a subframe unit. For example, a CRS (cell-specific reference signal) may be permanently transmitted to every subframe, and a PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), a PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel), a PUCCH (physical uplink control channel), and a PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) may be transmitted for each subframe. In contrast, a PSS (primary synchronization signal) and an SSS (secondary synchronization signal) exist for every fifth subframe, and a PBCH (physical broadcast channel) exists for every tenth subframe.
Meanwhile, in the wireless communication system, a technique for transmitting/receiving the signal for a heterogeneous frame structure based on a plurality of numerologies is required.